


Just Another Day

by DittyWrites



Series: PoisonQuinn [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Companionable Snark, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Smut, True Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: After Harley decides that she wants to prove her ability as a seductress, Ivy is more than willing to let her demonstrate her skills.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn
Series: PoisonQuinn [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/564869
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I spend far too much time writing about terrible men, it's time to let the ladies have some fun.
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciate and much loved xx

Her feet dragging along the thin carpet, Ivy had barely made it a few steps past the bedroom door when she found herself accosted by a whirlwind of blonde hair as her animated partner latched a hand around her wrist. Following the hand, which was now tugging at her incessantly to guide her towards the large bed, her attention was caught up by a very pleased looking Harley, her clothing non-existent aside from a matching white lace underwear set.

As Harley reached the bed, she flopped backwards into the centre of it and Ivy found herself being pulled down with her. Propping up on her elbows so that she could give Harley a long look, Ivy was amused to find that Harley's blonde locks were loose, forming an almost angelic halo around her, and she looked every inch the angel to match. Well, aside from the look of mischievous lust in her eyes which promised something very wicked indeed.

“Hey, baby.” Ivy purred, amused by the unexpected greeting.

“Hey, Red.”

“How was your day?”

Harley's grin shifted into a thinly veiled leer as she ran her hand across the green shirt which was covering Ivy’s stomach, “Much better now that you're here.”

“Are you trying to seduce me, Harls?” Brows raised at the insistent hand, which was now lightly tracing shapes on her stomach, Ivy's hair bounced gently as she shook her head, “You know that's my speciality.”

Dipping across the space between them, she moved her thigh to rest between Harley's legs as she placed a line of butterfly kisses along her jaw, her nose pushing the blonde hair out of the way as she slowly approached her ear.

“Aww c'mon, Red,” Harley faux whined back, “why should you get to have all the fun?”

“I've gotta say though, it's totally working.” Ivy confessed into her ear with a soft breath, shifting her thigh upwards a touch so that it now rested against the white lace of Harley's underwear. “So, I think I should give my favourite girl a reward for being such a talented seductress. What do you think?” Ivy pulled back enough to tilt her head, the offer standing.

Biting her lip with her small, perfect teeth, Harley made a show of pretending to debate her options before giving an enthusiastic nod which dissolved into a sly smirk.

“Y'know what, Red?” Her soft palms came to rest atop Ivys' covered hips. “That sounds good to me.”

Making short work of her shirt, Ivy threw it across the room, and it landed in a crumple on the floor. Her own underwear was limited to some dark lace panties since she had neglected to throw a bra on earlier in the day before pulling on her shirt.

“Mmm,” Harley muttered, eyeing her bare chest with interest, reaching out a hand to trace her finger down the space between her breasts with something like awe, “you’re so beautiful.”

“Thank you, peanut.” Ivy shivered, leaning into the soft touch. “You’re not so bad yourself.”  
Ivy’s hand slid lower to cup her sex through the thin cotton of her panties, and she extended her finger to trace the slight dip which she could feel through the fabric. Drawing her finger leisurely, she paused just short of Harley’s clit and watched with a smile as Harley pushed down jerkily to encourage her to continue. An act she did with enthusiasm, alternating between the soft touches and rougher cupping until she felt Harley was sufficiently warmed up.

Hooking a finger through the panties, Ivy could feel the wetness against the back of her finger as she worked them down past Harley’s thighs before slipping them off entirely. Running her hands along the skin of the pale legs, there was no need to rush their fun and so Ivy stopped at the milky thighs to lean forward and run her mouth along the soft skin, occasionally pausing to lightly bite at the sensitive area as Harley squirmed in her grasp.

“Red.” Harley whined. “C’mon.”

“You’re so wet for me, baby,” Ivy cooed, dipping a finger into Harley’s sex and bringing it out to show her the glistening digit, “it’s amazing.”

“You’re amazing.” Harley bit back with a lazy grin

“Damn right I am.” Ivy laughed; her laughter matched with a soft chuckle from Harley as she lay back once again to enjoy the attention she was receiving.

Running her thumb along the folds, Ivy slipped one finger inside and pulled the juices there up to coat her clit, the soft grazing of her most sensitive spot causing Harley to jump in place and grab Ivy’s free hand in a firm grasp. The blonde curls of Harley’s pubic hair were neatly trimmed in her preferred style and Ivy ghosted the tips of her other fingers over them gently as she expertly continued to work the fingers within Harley. Building on her gentle rhythm, it didn’t take Ivy long to have Harley writhing in position beneath her as she circled her clit with the pad of her finger.

A tug at her hand pulled her free hand up as Harley guided it towards her breast and Ivy followed her lead, removing her hand from Harley’s sex and instead choosing to concentrate both hands on her breasts, pulling the white lace down to fully expose her chest and rolling one nipple between her fingers, eliciting a loud gasp from Harley. To replace her hand, she extended her thigh and tucked it against the wetness which coated Harley’s entire sex and it was difficult to ignore the heat emanating from the blonde as she pushed against the cool thigh, seeking out the extra stimulation as Ivy kept up her ministrations on her chest.

Harley was responsive to her touch, arching her back to allow her easier access to her breasts as she switched between teasing them and a rougher kneading motion, knowing that Harley appreciated the harsher touch. Taking a nipple into her mouth, she ran her teeth along the sensitive nub and was rewarded with a low moan which sent a jolt of arousal through her. Her own sex was pressed against Harley’s upper leg and she could feel her own wetness through her underwear which was now beginning to stick to her uncomfortably as she ground down on Harley’s leg.

“Oh god, Harls,” Ivy groans, the stimulation making her breaths come through in short bursts as she rubbed herself, “I missed this.”

“We only,” Harley’s words were low and punctuated by gasps as Ivy returned one hand to her clit as she continues to attack her nipple, “had sex yesterday.” The humour in her tone was clear, even as she wiggled her leg gently to give Ivy some extra incentive to grind.

“I still missed it.” Ivy muttered, moving her head up from Harley’s chest to catch her lips in a slow kiss. Harley tasted sweet and Ivy took her time exploring her mouth, swiping her tongue along the lower lip before deepening their kiss as she finally slid a finger inside Harley, swallowing down the moan which the action caused. Slipping a second finger inside, Ivy concentrated on building a rhythm as she worked Harley into a panting mess.

“Don’t stop,” Harley groaned, the words coming out as a base grunt as she pushed down against Ivy’s fingers greedily, “please…more.”

The clenching of Harley around her fingers was all Ivy needed to know that she was close and as her fingers curled to hit that sweet spot inside which she knew drove Harley wild, she also added her thumb into the mix, using the pad to rub quick circles around her clit. Almost immediately, Harley released an obscene mewl as she came, her orgasm causing her hips to buck in place as she ground down harshly on Ivy’s fingers; chasing the pleasure which she was being given and determined to ride it out as far as she could.

Ivy kept up her frantic movements until Harley had gathered herself, only slowing her pace as the last ripples of Harley’s orgasm passed through her before she finally pulled her hand away from her soaked core. Bringing one finger to her lips as she wriggled up the bed to lie by Harley’s side, she licked at the digit and the familiar taste was as sweet as ever. As sweet as sugar and twice as dangerous, that was her Harley.

“Oh, that was great.” Harley sighed, stretching her arms over her head to loosen up her limbs as she gave a contented smile, “Thanks, Red.”

“Anytime, peanut.” Ivy glanced at the bathroom, debating whether or not to grab a towel for the clean-up or stay in place and enjoy the afterglow, but the decision was made for her as a fully grinning Harley noticed her distraction and moved quickly to straddle her. “Yes?” She asked. 

In her post-orgasmic state, Harley was glowing with happiness and she looked so beautiful that it made Ivy’s heart clench.

“My turn.” Harley tilted her head, daring Ivy to contradict her.

Before Ivy could say anything, Harley had slipped down her body and was already making a decent effort to remove her underwear. Smirking at the insistence, Ivy raised her ass slightly and allowed Harley to remove her last remaining piece of clothing as she slid her underwear off with a faint giggle. She could feel the wetness coating her upper thighs and it was almost obscene as Harley struggled to get a decent grip on her thighs, instead settling on laying on her front with her head only barely visible from between Ivy’s legs.

“Are you ready for me to eat up all my greens?” Harley called up to her, licking her lips with a comedic exaggeration before smacking them loudly.

“Every time, Harls,” Ivy sighed with only a little fondness as she lay her head back against the bed, “every time you make that joke.”

Her thoughts were immediately short-circuited as Harley’s warm breath made itself known against her aching core. The anticipation of what was to come had her idly play with her own breast; her fingers teasing over the nipples and sending sparks of arousal through her as she waited for Harley to begin. She didn’t have long to wait as the faintest kiss made itself known on her sex before the flat of Harley’s tongue licked a slow line across her slit and over her clit.

“Fuck!” Ivy moaned, moved her arm across her eyes as she squirmed against the soft tongue, which was continuing to slowly devour her, each movement sent waves of pleasure crashing through every inch of her body and forcing her to bite down hard on her lip. It was almost too much as Harley seemed to be everywhere at once; sucking, kissing, her tongue alternating between flat and pointed as it ravaged her and pushed her to the edge of her control. Harley never did anything in half measures and her commitment to driving Ivy past the point of rational thought was admirable.

As though sensing the madness which she was instilling in her partner, Ivy felt Harley’s fingers roughly spreading her further to give her more access. It took everything within Ivy not to scream as Harley settled her wicked tongue on her clit and started to gently flick it back and forth, stimulating the small nub in a way which had Ivy seeing stars as she gripped the sheets of the bed so harshly that she heard the fabric rip within her grasp.

Her heart racing, she could feel her blood rushing in her ears as she continued to grip the bedsheets while her orgasm rapidly approached, “Oh god, Harley. I’m so close.”

“Then do it, baby.” Harley growled, only pulling away long enough to utter the words before continuing her attack on Ivy’s clit, now sucking the ultra-sensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth with a gentle vigour.

It was enough to put Ivy over the edge and her whole body tensed as her orgasm hit hard enough to blacken her vision for a second. Her lips could do nothing but repeat Harley’s name and her hands buried themselves in blonde hair as she rode out her pleasure, the vague feeling of Harley’s strong hands on her thighs holding her in place as she tugged at her hair roughly. Harley had continued to kiss at the sensitive skin inside her thighs as she came, and it wasn’t until her grip on Harley’s hair had calmed that Harley finally pulled away and slid her way back up the bed.

As Harley curled against her side, Ivy raised her arm to allow her to snuggle in as close as she liked before bringing her arm down to secure her in place. The scent of sex was strong in the bedroom and Ivy could feel a slight wetness on the sheets below them which would require some replacing but she put the thought aside as she enjoyed the feeling of the warm body against hers.

“I enjoyed that.” She offered into the comfortable silence of the room, taking Harley’s hand in hers and gently tracing along each digit. “Thanks, Harls.”

“Anytime, Red.” Harley replied, echoing Ivy’s earlier words with a soft laugh as she rested her head against Ivy’s shoulder. “Did you think I was a good seductress?”

“You could put me out of a job if you wanted to.”

Allowing a goofy grin to split her lips as she answered, Ivy brought Harley’s hand to her mouth and placed a soft kiss there before closing her eyes, content to enjoy the moment.


End file.
